Nefnir
=Nefnir, the Wheeled Steed= *Repair 4 For a time, the talented young Dawn Caste hero who invented the Many-Edge Sword came to study under the legendary Thrice-Radiant Misho, survivor of the Primordial War, who had himself been trained by no less dieties than Sol Invictus and Autochtheon' themselves. When Misho, Thrice-Radiant, invented the bicycle (and related contraptions) first as toys for mortal children, then as a means for couriers and others of stamina to get themselves around in places where horses would be unwelcome on unweildly, he took note. He wanted something... Spectacular. Every Exalt had a flying machine (and he was no different,) but he wanted something unique in function as well as form. He began to sketch, to design, to imagine. Though he was not skilled enough to create the artifact himself, he still wanted to make the plans. It seemed as if disaster had struck when they vanished from his mentor's workshop one late night, apparently having been swept up with the rest of Misho's plans and designs when the Thrice-Radiant went travelling. Imagine his surprise a year later when Misho returned with the device completed, a gift to an able and innovative student. The Thrice-Radiant had named it Nefnir, a growling wheeled steed, a magitechnical conveyance for his student. That hero would never forget the beneficience or kindness of his mentor, who had taken a clever but overreaching idea and made it reality. Nor would he very often be without his signature vehicle, capable of riding as quickly as it was, everywhere he wished to travel. The tireless vehicle respires Essence by means of an extremely well-designed internal engine contained in it's massive barrel; it needs a commitment cost of only one mote to spark to life, and needs neither Hearthstone nor maintenance ever after. The massive, growling beast is long, made of gleaming black metal, Misho's trademark alloy of Oricalcum and bronze, painted in glossy black, with the gleam of bright gold Oricalcum innards showing through in places. Glowing essence in the form of tornado-stoked flames emerge from the pipes on the rear of the machine while lightning crackles around the pipes and wheel's rims. The low, crouched-over machine leans forward on two long tines which can ride up and down for a faster, more aggressive ride, or a slower, more comfortable one, at the rider's will; the rear wheel is not fixed in place either, suspended by strong, gleaming silver springs, Moonsilver over an alloyed Moonsilver and Oricalcum core, though mostly unseen behind the massive, quad pipes. The front tines of Nefnir springs open, revealing numerous compartments into which the rider can insert most reasonable or unreasonable, relatively flat melee weapons, even Grand Daiklaives, and it has a pair of heavy saddlebags on the rear, made from the same supple black leather it's long seat is made of. Nefnir can ride two, with an additional sidecar that can automatically fold out from the side in the span of a single (Speed 3) action, which can seat another large person (or two less-than-large people if they don't mind being very intimately acquainted with one another). Nefnir can ride at up to 100 miles per hour easily, covering up to 1,000 miles in a day of normal travel. In combat, a Dash from Nefnir can cover 50 yards per tick, though itn needs some acceleration time: Nefnir can accelerate or decelerate at a rate of 25 yards per tick. Nefnir's rider can increase the acceleration rate by one yard per tick by every success he or she makes on a Dexterity + Ride check, and can bring the vehicle to a full stop from full speed by succeeding on a difficulty 3 Dex + Ride check. Failure on this check results in a crash in crowded terrain, or a half-Crash-damage spill on open terrain. Nefnir is powerful, and unlike Swift Riders, it has a tremendous amount of torque (Swift Riders have almost none, as they do not need to touch the ground). Going flat-out in a dash, it adds an effective +3 to it's rider's Strength score for the purposes of melee damage, and attacks made with pointed weapons held straight (such as a Lance) are considered Piercing. A Dash on Nefnir may be flurried with a single melee attack at no attack penalty, using only the single largest DV penalty for the action, but only one attack may be made. Nefnir comes with the original instruction manual inscribed open Oricalcum/Bronze pages attached to one of the interior compartments by a long chain of the same metal. Its operation is simple and robust, being made to be operated with either of the rider's hands and both of his or her feet, and with knees. The rider can operate Nefnir with only his or her legs if nessessary - this imposes a -2 penalty to Ride checks, effectively eliminating Nefnir's Maneuverability bonus, but allows the wielded to weild a very large sword. Its essence engine doubles as a gyroscope, resisting unwanted shifts but intelligently aiding it's rider. *Speed: 50/100mph *Maneuverability: +2R (Ride 4) *Endurance: - *Crew: 1/1 *Cargo: Three riders plus saddlebags and personal effects, or one rider and 400 lbs of cargo - or 2 riders and 200 lbs. *Armor: 14L/14B *Health Levels: Ux15/Mx5/Cx4/I/D *Weapons: None *Other Notes: Nefnir and it's pilot and all passengers have a Dodge DV equal to ((The Pilot's Dexterity + Ride + Essence)/2), and the pilot may use her Parry DV to defend against attacks launched at herself, the vehicle, or any passengers. Category:Exalted